


bright middles, soft moments

by cicsummers



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, set in the nebulous 18 months, they deserve a second to just breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicsummers/pseuds/cicsummers
Summary: Zolf cooks. Oscar talks. They breathe, together.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	bright middles, soft moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronetCoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/gifts).



A drawing of Zolf Smith and Oscar Wilde in a kitchen as light streams in from the window. The scene is backlit, with bright light and dark shadows. Zolf is wearing a green shirt and grey short that puff out just above the knee before scrunching back in, his prosthetics visible only a small amount between his trousers and his go-go boots. He is standing atop a stool, preparing to cook, while Oscar is leaning against the counter next to him, hand out, mid speech, a soft smirk on his lips. Oscar is wearing a bright yellow vest with purple paisleys and red dots atop bright red trousers and dark blue shoes.


End file.
